wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Lords
Borne of the Horus Heresy, sired from the linage of the savage and mighty Khagan, the Thunder Lords are the inheritors of the once honored legacy of the XVIth Legion. These cold and white clad warriors fight to maintain the glorious legacy of the Great Crusade, conquering world after world, the phantom of the Luna Wolves forever coloring the Legion's perception of itself and its mission to restore the Imperium to its greatest glory following the ultimate betrayal by the warriors who once proudly bore the title of Sixteenth Legion. The Thunder Lords are therefore fierce and unrelenting, even by the vaunted standards of the Legio Astartes, second only to the Sons of Russ in terms of ferocity and fury. But the Thunder Warriors are far from savages, for while they are but a few thousand, they strike with the force of Legions easily twice their size. It is through the doctrines of their gene-father and founding Legion that the Thunder Lords have managed such astonishing success, their forces endlessly sweeping over world after world, bringing all that was once lost back into the Imperial fold and planting the Imperial flag on worlds that no man has ever set foot upon. In this way, they bring great honor to the Khagan, and work to redeem the stain placed upon the XVIth Legion. Considered savage by those who have felt their chainswords and been witness to their brutal mechanized assaults, the Thunder Lords are known for their utter lack of mercy or remorse, their numbers drilled and trained to an exacting standard that sees them become more duty driven than even the Scions of Dorn. This is due in part to the Sixteenth Legion's excruciating selection process, the Legion priding itself on being so few, for the few potential Legionaries that survive to bear the sacred Thunderbolt seal of the Emperor are amongst the finest in all the Legions. Legion History The Siege of Terra The Great Scouring The Second Founding Legion Homeworld Notable Campaigns Legion Gene-Seed Legion Arsenal Legion Organisation The Thunder Lords Legion has structured itself more by the edicts of the Khagan than the Principia Belicosa, though elements of both seem to exist in equal measure. While the White Scars were more loose in their structure and more ritualistic in nature, the Thunder Lords adhere to a rigid and heavily reinforced method of operation. Their discipline and adherence to doctrine is matched only by the stalwart warriors of the Ultramarines and Imperial Fists. The Legion itself is split into eight Great Lances, equivalent to a traditional Chapter, with 1,000 battle-ready Legionaries. These are further divided into two Battalion Lances, each numbering five-hundred Legionaries, and finally down to the individual one-hundred man Lances. Specialist Ranks/Formations Keshig Ayanga Aduu The chosen elite of the Thunder Lords Legion and often personal strike teams of the IlKhan himself, the Ayanga Aduu are a force of deadly Jetbike Astartes whose speed and raw destructive power is unlike anything seen amongst their fellow Legions. Outfitted with the Bullock Pattern Jetbike and the Legion's unique Stormcloud Pattern Jetbike Chariots, the Ayanga Aduu race across the battlefield at breakneck pace, their shimmering golden mounts seen only in the foes last seconds as they are cut down by either heavy weapons fire or melee weaponry. Ayanga Daichd Elite vanguard squads borne into battle in the Legion's famous Grav-Rhino and Grav-Raider squadrons, the Ayanga Daichd are the hammer blow to the spear thrust of the Ayanga Aduu. Ustgagch The Thunder Lords are one of the few remaining Legions to still utilize the infamous Legion Destroyer Squads, known amongst their ranks as the Ustgagch, after the malevolent spirits of the Six Winds in Emerisian lore. Kharash The disgraced and infirm, the Thunder Lords allow no weakness within their ranks and tolerate no failure. Those who have so disgraced the will of the IlKhan are formed into desperate suicide squads known as the Kharash, whose sole purpose on the field of battle is to preserve the lives of the honorable by throwing themselves into the teeth of the enemy. In survival or death, there is always the hope of redemption. Thus, the Kharash are traditionally armed almost exclusively with close combat weapons and either deployed via Drop Pod into the midst of the foe or given one final ride into battle atop Assault and Attack Bikes primed with explosive munitions, their death or glory charges burying them like a burning blade into the enemy's ranks before detonating in a glorious inferno. Legion Combat Doctrine Legion Culture Notable Thunder Lords Legion Relics Legion Fleet Legion Appearance Notable Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:White Scars Successors